poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space
Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space is a Upcoming Thomas/MLP:FIM/SUPS1/Disney/Barney Crossover created by TMNTHedgehog5 Plot Emerl, G-merl, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Xion, Mane 6, Spike, Princess Cadance, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, The Pets, Kiva, Zoe, Micaiah, SpongeBob, Patrick, Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private, Finn, Jake, Rigby & Mordecai, Eddy, Double-D, Ed, Gumball, Darwin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Rich, Dave, Smitty, Scott, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Sam, Max, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Moe, Larry, Curly, Keesha, Robert, Chip, and Kim just joined the astronomy club at school, run by the science teacher, Miss Kepler. The children are eager to see the planets through the telescope, and Miss Kepler sleepily tells them they would see Mars in twenty minutes. Miss Kepler then takes a nap in her chair. Keesha looks through the telescope and finds Barney. The other children run to greet their purple friend. Then, Barney and the children look at the stars. Afterwards, they look through the telescope to find an unusual planet. On that planet, there is a little girl, and she is waving at them! The children wish they could meet the little girl, so Barney transforms Robert's toy rocket into a very big one. Space suits magically appear on the children. Then, Barney, Team Robot and the kids go inside the rocket, countdown to blastoff, then fly off to the unusual planet they saw. While they are flying through space, Barney explains there is no air in space, no day or night, and that there is no gravity. Then, astronaut Kenneth S. Reightler, Jr. pays a visit to talk about NASA (aka National Aeronautics and Space Administration). Afterwards, the children see if they can find astronauts on the moon, and they see Baby Bop with her blankey as the flag. Barney tells Chip to bring them in, and then Baby Bop joins the journey. After a while, BJ joins the journey as well, and soon they arrive at the planet they saw through the telescope. Then, they meet the girl, whose name is Meebeedeep. Meebeedeep shows the kids around her planet, shows them her toy robot, and Baby Bop teaches her "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Then the kids discover a plant called the tickle tree, which tickles you every time you go near it. After a while, Barney, Team Robot and the kids have to leave, but they promise they will come back and visit. Then Barney, Team Robot and the kids fly back to earth, and sing "I Love You." Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 *Emerl/Chaos Emerl *G-merl *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Xion *Mane 6 (Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack & Fluttershy), Spike, The CMC & Princess Cadance *SpongeBob & Patrick *Finn & Jake *Sam & Max *Rigby & Mordecai *Gumball & Darwin *Huey, Dewey & Louie *Eddy, Double-D & Ed *Sora, Donald & Goofy *Rich, Dave, Smitty & Scott *Wreck-It Ralph & Vanellope *Classic Sonic & Classic Tails *Kiva, Zoe, Micaiah & Tigerman *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico & Private *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello & Michelangelo Guest Stars *Thomas, Percy, James, Gordon, Henry, Edward, Toby, Emily, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck & the Logging Locos *Russell, Pepper, Minka, Zoe, Sunil, Vinnie, Penny Ling, Buttercream & Sugar Sprinkles *Timmy The Tooth, Bubbles Gum & Brushbrush *Ronald McDonald & His Friends *Tennessee Tuxedo & Chumley *Moe, Larry & Curly *Princess Luna Main Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Miss Kepler (debut) *Chip *Keesha *Kim *Robert *Ken Reightler *Meebee(deep) *Robot Song List #The Adventure Song #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #We Are Little Robots #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh With Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Other Songs #Brain Storming (The Imagination Movers) #With My Favorite Toys (Timmy In Space) #Hearts Strong As Horses (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) #Name All The Planet's (Timmy In Space) #Problem Solve Song (The Imagination Movers) Links Trailer *https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2zbLjOqPM1eb0laRVYwSjA3SFE/view Sneak Peeks # Full Episode *Part 1: Trivia *Russell, Vinnie, Sunil, Zoe, Pepper, Minka, Penny Ling, Buttercream, Sugar Sprinkles, Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Moe, Larry, Curly, Huey, Dewey & Louie, Timmy, Brushbrush, Princess Luna, Thomas, Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Duck, The Steam Team, The Logging Locos, Ronald McDonald & his friends are guest starring in this episode. *Emerl's memory takes place in Team Robot's Adventures of Barney's Imagination Island. *Here are the transcripts of ''Emerl's Adventures Of Barney in Outer Space Transcript'' Category:TMNTSubspace12 Category:Crossover TV Series